We've Got You
by Mewtrune
Summary: A series of incidents severely unease Eren. When his lack of appetite and dark circles under his eyes, it is apparent that Eren isn't in any condition to be helping anyone. The Corporal and Commander take it upon themselves to get the titan shifter to relax. One Shot.


I do not own Attack on Titan or any characters belonging to it.

Sincerely Mewtrune

**Bold - inner**

_Thoughts - Italics_

* * *

The very first sign that something was up was an issue with his gear. Really, Eren should have been more suspicious but he thought nothing of it. He wasn't even the one who noticed it! Had Corporal Levi not stopped him, Eren would have gone off training and could have got into an accident. Either he wouldn't have proper control and could slam right into a tree or he could fall from high up. Either way, it would have been dangerous.

The Frenchman told him to take it off and he would get him new gear. Eren thanked Levi for the help and waited as the corporal went off to get new gear. Sure, it could have just been a fluke and Levi didn't want Eren worrying about it. Still, he made a note to be a little more careful and check any gear Eren gets from here on out.

Little things kept on happening from that moment on. Gear was missing or continuously broken which was troublesome for Erwin. His men needed working gear and he couldn't run any expeditions without the knowledge that everyone would be as safe as they could possibly be while using the 3D maneuver gear. The capital didn't like 'wasting their funds' on the recon corps.

"I don't understand how this could be happening. How could the gear get damaged this often?" He questioned, tossing the paper down on his desk and leaning back in his chair. The blond commander rubbed the bridge of his nose with a huff.

"None of the newbies have been doing anything different. No one has been claiming incidents with their gear while training." Levi pointed out from the sofa, drinking some tea while watching Erwin stress over the gear. He was curious too.

"So if I am correct, this has only been happening to Eren Jaeger?" Erwin went back to looking at the reports. Levi had filled out the gear malfunction papers himself and brought them right to him. "Only him? No one else?" Levi nodded. "He has started to get a little on edge about it. He doesn't put any of the gear on until he shows it to me." Eren started getting a bit uneasy after numerous gear issues.

"Something doesn't smell right…" Erwin said with a thoughtful hum to his tone. Levi resisted making a fart comment. "Levi, I want you to keep a close eye on Jaeger." The shorter man nodded in agreement. Something was going on and Eren was tied to it.

The gear incidents ceased a week after. Levi had been keeping a close eye on the gear and no one was allowed to go near it without permission. So things went back to normal. Training went on as usual and Levi wasn't concerned anymore that something was wrong.

* * *

The next incident was far worse. Eren had been out with Hanji. She was doing some stamina tests and had been running the kid ragged since breakfast. "Hanji, can we please take a break?" Eren panted, trying to pause for a moment. "No Eren! Come on! Keep going! I need to see how long you can keep going. You are doing great, just keep going!" Personally Eren didn't see how this was going to be so useful. He felt like his legs were on fire and don't even get him started on his lungs. It was amazing he hasn't puked yet! Whenever he looked over at Hanji, she was just writing things down. Really, it wasn't like he was doing anything different. He was still sweating and panting up a storm. Upon his encouragement, Eren tried to move a bit faster, trying to force himself to pick up his pace. Passing by a tree, he just barely made it past when a loud crack, and it was as if everything went dead silent after it. Hanji leapt from her spot, shouting at Eren to get down which he more than happily did. What happened? She moved in front of him, looking around while others emerged from the base having heard the noise as well.

Levi came out, looking alert. "Eren, get inside. Hanji, your test is over." She had no objections. Eren had to take a moment, catching his breath before being hoisted to stand in a hurry by Hanji. She seemed like she was trying to block something on the tree but Eren caught sight of it. Eyes widening as he looked upon splintering bark. That noise… the tree…someone had shot at him! He quickly looked around, feeling as nervous has he had been when Kitts Verman and the rest of the Garrison were pointing guns and even a cannon at him. The titan shifter was hurried inside. Without being told to, he avoided windows.

There was suddenly a lot of tension in the base. Everyone was wary of getting close to Eren, not wanting to be dragged into whatever it was that was going on. Everyone was getting suspicious of one another and Eren was taking things hard. Even though he was most likely safe, he still avoided the windows for weeks. The grounds were checked and the spot where the gun was fired from was found. But the person was not. Eren was cleared to go back out and do experiments with Hanji, but he wouldn't even take a step outside the door until Hanji arranged for others to come and keep watch.

She really shouldn't have insisted on trying again.

Another shooting occurred, though luckily Eren had the sense to transform. Bullets did nothing to his titan skin. He was in control, his only thought being to defend himself from the bullets and not harm anyone. He wanted to know who was doing this.

The shootings ended and after some time, Eren was cut out from the titan. He was alert and awake, and really wished it had been one of those times when he was passed out. Several of the people out to keep watch were hit and killed. This wasn't even a mission and yet his comrades were being killed!

The only thing considered a bright side was the fact that the one behind it all was caught. The person was someone from the Garrison with a vendetta against Eren. He was apparently angry at him since when he had first turned titan, while fighting, he had destroyed a building that housed his family and they were tragically killed. He managed to steal a recon jacket and snuck to the base when supplies came. But knowing he would be found out if anyone were to see him, he hid out for most days.

While he was caught and Eren was declared safe, the young man refused to go out, even when Hanji said there would be guards.

The shootings had really got to Eren. He was nervous, and from the looks of the bags under his eyes, he wasn't sleeping well either. Levi overheard him one night while passing the mess hall. Armin and Mikasa were concerned with him, asking if he was sleeping at all. Barely eating and pushing the food around on his plate, Eren answered. "I can't. I just keep seeing it. Those from the shooting. If I hadn't… they died because I couldn't stand to be out in the open. It's my fault they died. And it was my fault the shooter was there." Eren tortured himself over every death, chalking it up to being his fault. If only he had more control and hadn't destroyed the building. If only he hadn't had those people come to keep look out.

Eren avoided windows still, didn't go out unless Levi dragged him out. And even when he did get the titan shifter outside, the kid was more skittish than a deer. He was a wreck and in no condition to go on any missions. Humanities last hope was a mess.

* * *

"I checked on him. Kid should have been asleep already but he is sitting up, awake and watching the hall." Levi reported as he rounded Erwin's desk and sitting on the edge by the chair. The blond in said chair leaned back, looking up Levi's form.

"He hasn't gotten proper sleep in days. He looks dead on his feet." The Corporal and Commander had been watching him closely, maybe even more so than they did when the intruder was there.

"I suspect you have a plan to try and get him to calm down?" Erwin asked, as he placed his hand on the other's knee, slowly trailing up his thigh.

"Of course. I had shitty glasses throw something together. Eren isn't going to make things easy." They spoke casually about it all, even as Levi shifted so he was straddling the other's waist and Erwin's hands were at his hips. The Frenchman tugged off his cravat, knowing it was late enough that he could start to unwind for the night.

* * *

Normally Eren would go to the mess hall with everyone else. But instead, the corporal called him to his room. He wasn't sure what the corporal needed him for but nonetheless, he went to his room. Knocking on the door, he was given a curt "Come in brat." Opening the door and walking in, Eren was greeted by the sight of Levi sitting at a table, a plate sitting at the other end. He could only assume that it was for him.

"Shut the door and get over here." Levi ordered, watching as Eren hesitated a moment before doing as told and going to sit.

"Arlet and Ackerman have informed me you haven't been eating enough in the mess halls. So tonight, you are going to sit there and finish the entire meal." Really? This was what Levi wanted him for? Eren looked a bit confused, opening his mouth to protest.

"I don't want to hear it brat. Eat everything or else I'll force feed it to you myself and trust me, that won't be a pleasant experience." Eren picked up a fork and poked at the meal. Although it looked appetizing, he couldn't bring himself to eat. "Eren…" He got another warning. Resigning, the young shifter started eating under the watchful eyes of Levi.

Something didn't seem right. Levi kept watching him take every bite. And when he finished the plate, he told him to finish his drink. It was some tea. Eren got really paranoid when he was finished. Anyone could see how uneasy the brunette was he shifted back in his chair. He started to feel strange. "Sir… what did you do?" Levi stood up from his chair.

"Just relax and let it work. I had Hanji make a sedative to help you get some sleep." The corporal drugged his food! Eren got into a complete panic. He didn't want this. He knocked his chair down as he sat up, starting to hyperventilate and head for the door. Levi was not going to let his escape.

"Oh no you don't." He went right for the panicking young man, fighting against him to drag him back towards the bed. "Please! Let me go!" It was amazing that Eren still had this much fight in him, despite the sedatives given to him. He was weakening though. Levi managed to get him to the bed, pulling him down and wrapping his arms around the other's shoulders and his legs around his waist to pin him down. Still Eren was panicking and trying to get away. A knock on the door momentarily distracted Levi, but he knew who it was and told him to come in.

Eren saw that it was the commander and called to him for help. "Erwin, get your ass over here and help me out with him. Eren, just relax!" Erwin walked over to the opposite side of the bed, kneeling on it and looking at the young shifter. "Eren, just relax and take deep breaths. We are only trying to help you."

Eren looked incredulous. "We?! You knew about this?" He stammered, his body betraying him against his will. He was feeling so tired, but he didn't want to sleep. "You are perfectly safe Eren. No one is going to harm you. Levi and I won't allow it. We are just trying to get you to sleep. We are worried about you." Erwin tried pacifying his worries, patting his hand when Eren had reached a hand out and gripped his shirt.

"Yeah Eren. We are just trying to help. You've been a mess and need sleep. Now don't worry. We have our eyes on you. You are safe here." With the sedative kicking in more and more, Eren was putting up less of a fight and Levi was able to untangle himself from the other without worrying that he would get up and run off.

The two kept telling him that he was safe. No one would harm him. He was alright and was protected. And with those words that were ever so soothing, Eren finally gave in and let the sedative fully take effect. With him finally asleep, Levi breathed a sigh of relief, flopping back on the bed beside him. He looked right to Erwin. "See, I told you he wasn't going to make it easy."

"Well, I know I wouldn't if I was drugged without my knowledge." Erwin defended. "But at least it worked. He might not be too happy with us when he wakes up."

Levi hummed. "So you are going to be sticking around?" Erwin smiled. "Of course. After all, we both said we would look after him. Besides…" Erwin motioned to Eren's grip on his shirt. "I don't think he would let go anyway." So the blond commander made himself comfortable in the bed as Levi took care of the lights. Soon all three were nestled on the small bed with Eren cradled between the two bodies.

Erwin was right. When Eren woke up, he wasn't happy with them. But he had to admit, he has never felt as safe or slept as well since he has joined the corps.

* * *

Did I ever mention that I have a thing for Erwin/Eren/Levi? Because I totally do.

I just had the need to write this and I know I should probably update my other stories. I promise I will soon! I am also definitely going to write some other things for my ot3 and have some fluff.

_**Love Mewtrune**_


End file.
